


Double Team

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Arguing, Banter, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Shared family quirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one thing if Severa was pouting and stomping her feet, but when Gaius joined the pouting Cordelia was at a loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



"Hmph! Mother, you are being _so totally unfair right now!_ "

Severa pouting and stomping her feet was bad enough. Cordelia still didn't get how things in the future could have been that bad between them and she wanted nothing more than for her daughter to like her without having to spoil her rotten.

"The kid's right, Cordy. I know being a fun-hating stick in the mud's kind of your thing, but really, this is going too far."

But when her own husband, who was _supposed_ to be her partner in disciplining their child, took the child's side by pouting and grumbling right along with her, she was almost tempted to give in and let them have their way.

Especially when they stopped the foot-stomping and grumbling and gave her the puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "but no sweets before dinner. It's impolite to the person who's putting so much effort into cooking us a good meal."

"Well, yeah, if it were a _good_ meal," Gaius said, "but it's Blue's night to cook." Cordelia blanched. _Oh, right. I forgot Chrom can't cook to save his life._ She wondered if she could convince Sumia or Stahl to "help" him in the kitchen without making it obvious they were helping.

"The only thing worse would be Kjelle cooking," Severa added. "At least Chrom doesn't make everyone barf themselves to death!"

"But he did make Vaike faint that one time," Cordelia said with another sigh. "Still...it's the principle of the thing. Even if it were Kjelle or Sully's turn-"

"We'd go out to eat," Severa cut in. "Come _on_ , mother, it's not like we're gonna pig out! Just...one or two pieces of candy. Please?"

"And you want to join us," Gaius said, and Cordelia felt her face burn. _This is why marrying a thief is so dangerous._ Slowly but surely, her husband's sweet tooth had rubbed off on Severa and now it was working its "magic" on her. Even if Chrom were a cook on par with Stahl or Noire, chocolate was hard to resist.

She sighed again, knowing she was defeated.

"Very well. But only two pieces each," she said firmly. "And when we sit down to eat, _be polite._ I'm sure Chrom is trying his best." Gaius and Severa grinned and pulled her into a victory group hug, and Cordelia laughed. "Yes, you're welcome."

It was the first time they'd ever cornered her, but it probably wouldn't be the last.


End file.
